


wrong date

by nightaviation



Series: weekly writing project ! [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Kinda, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Useless Lesbians, blind date gone wrong, haseul is in love with kahei, hint of future chuuves, kahei prettiest girl ever, let's go lesbians!!!, sooyoung and jiwoo show up at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightaviation/pseuds/nightaviation
Summary: Haseul hasn’t seen Kahei in a while. Her hair is a soft pink now, which she was not ready to see. She looks so gorgeous in her white blouse and blue jeans that Haseul once again cannot believe she is real. She gets so distracted admiring her from afar, that she doesn’t notice she’s been caught until it’s too late.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Series: weekly writing project ! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564714
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	wrong date

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for this comes from [this](https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/182821748232/person-a-and-person-b-are-acquaintances-through-a)

Haseul arrives outside of the cinema twenty minutes early. The summer is nearing its end, but the evening is still warm so she stands outside, wondering if she should just go in and wait there or walk around the building a couple of times. Clearly, she is the calmest she’s ever been as she squeezes around her tiny stress toy Yeojin gifted her before she started studying opera after graduating high school.

_“You’re going to need this,” Yeojin says solemnly as she hands her the soft and small toy that can easily fit the palm of her hands._

As she’s about to take a third round around the building, she freezes. On the front steps of the cinema stands the prettiest girl in the world. Haseul feels the gay panic incoming and wonders if Jinsoul would dare send her on a blind date with Wong Kahei without telling her. Sure, Jinsoul’s girlfriend Jungeun is close friends with Kahei, but Jinsoul had given up on trying to get Haseul and Kahei together because Haseul’s gay panic and Kahei’s shyness is a terrible combination.

_“That’s it!” Jinsoul announces loudly after Kahei leaves the café. “I’m giving up,” she says dramatically and leans onto Jungeun, who smiles at her fondly. Haseul scrunches her nose at them and sips at her green tea. “Haseul can’t hold up a conversation, Kahei is too shy to speak to her, apparently, I’m never doing this again.”_

Haseul hasn’t seen Kahei in a while. Her hair is a soft pink now, which she was not ready to see. She looks so gorgeous in her white blouse and blue jeans that Haseul once again cannot believe she is real. She gets so distracted admiring her from afar, that she doesn’t notice she’s been caught until it’s too late.

Kahei smiles and waves shyly at her. Haseul tries to pretend she doesn’t feel her cheeks warm up and walks closer.

“Hey,” she says quietly.

“Hi.” Kahei moves a strand of hair behind her ear and clears her throat gently. “Funny seeing you here.” It’s the first time Haseul has heard her attempt at a conversation to her and she wills the stupid butterflies in her stomach to calm down.

Haseul chuckles. “Ha. Yeah.” She cringes at herself and tries again. “I mean, uh, Jinsoul made me go on a blind date and we’re meeting here, I guess? She didn’t even give me a name.” Haseul shrugged and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jean jacket.

“Interesting,” Kahei wonders aloud. She raises a brow at Haseul and the shorthaired girl tries to pretend her heart doesn’t stop beating for a moment. Where did the shy girl that barely spoke go?

“How so?”

“Jungeun did the same to me.”

It couldn’t be. Would Jinsoul really do this to her? She had said she was tired of hearing Haseul whine and constantly talk about how pretty Kahei’s smile is when she’s unable to say more than a few words to the older girl. Was this all a part of Jinsoul and Jungeun’s plan to torture Haseul? Was this an awful version of an intervention?

“Ah,” Haseul finally says. God, could she be less visibly awkward? Could she? She tries a small smile, but it’s stiff and awkward and she would not be surprised if it scared Kahei away. However, because she’s the sweetest person ever, she just laughs easily.

“So, how do you say we skip the movie and go straight to dinner?” Kahei links their arms together bravely, but Haseul notices the blush on her cheeks and sees that she’s trying her best not to be awkward, which is better than Haseul has been doing since she spotted her.

“Wait, what?” She says and regrets it instantly. Kahei’s smile dims a bit and she moves as if to step back, but Haseul gently holds onto her arm. “I’m sorry, I’m really bad at this. I haven’t been on a date in years.” She huffs a laugh awkwardly and tries not to think about the fact she’s only been on one date before and it went horribly, so she’s been scarred for years.

“That’s okay. I have only been on dates with men when I tried to convince myself I could be romantically interested in them. Clearly that didn’t work out.” Kahei’s grin grows a little wider and the awkwardness seems to melt away slowly.

“Clearly,” Haseul laughs gently. “I liked your idea about dinner, by the way. I prefer watching movies in the comfort of my home where I can complain as loudly as I want and I have my bed and blankets.” Kahei laughs loudly at that, and wow. If Haseul thought she was pretty just smiling, the sight of Kahei covering her mouth with a small hand while laughing, her eyes scrunched shut into the shape of two crescent moons makes her knees buckles just a little.

“Oh I feel that one,” she says, still giggling a little. She hasn’t let go of Haseul’s arm and even though the right side of her body is probably on fire because of their close proximity, she can’t find it in herself to pull away. “It’s impossible for me to watch movies on my own because of my short attention span, so I don’t really watch movies that much.” She shrugs, and it rubs their arms against each other.

“Well then,” Haseul says and unlinks their arms so she can take Kahei’s hand in a moment of bravery. Jinsoul would be so proud of her and she can hear Yeojin mocking her for still being a coward anyway. Haseul really needed new friends. “Shall we go find somewhere to eat?”

Kahei grins and she looks so adorable Haseul’s heart stutters a little. She still can’t believe this is real. She keeps expecting to wake up or something. The fact that she’s walking down a busy street while holding hands with Wong Kahei, the prettiest person ever, does seem like a dream.

\---

But inside the cinema, a girl sits and waits, constantly checking the time on her phone while looking around at people buying popcorn, people waiting for the movie they’re about to see or people on their way out of the building, chatting to their friends about what they just saw.

Sooyoung sighs to herself. Jinsoul had said they would be a perfect match because they both always arrived too early to things, but here she was waiting. It’s been fifteen minutes since they were supposed to meet. Sooyoung was prepared with a picture of Haseul that Jinsoul had sent her, while her that she had only told Haseul about the time and place.

“Waiting for someone?”

A girl with reddish brown hair and round eyes interrupts her in her thoughts. She has a bright smile on her face and the peach-coloured turtleneck she’s wearing is a few sizes too big, which makes her look even cuter than she clearly is.

“Yeah, but she’s late,” she sighs. “My friend set me up on this blind date because she thinks I need to get out more? And now I’m not sure if I have been stood up or if she’s just late.” Sooyoung twirls a strand of hair around her finger and wonders to herself why she just told this to a complete stranger.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better… I think I’m being stood up too?”

Sooyoung looks up at her and raises a brow. “Seriously! I know this sounds fake but my friend also set up a blind date for me.” Then she looks down at her hands. “Mostly because I have been begging her to introduce me to one of her friends because I want a girlfriend,” she says in a lower voice, almost shy. She looks up and grins sheepishly.

“I’m Jiwoo, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> i haven't written anything properly in 10 months so this is not my greatest work, but i'm trying to get back into the groove of writing more regularly so please be patient with me <3


End file.
